


Worth It pt. 8

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's a little shorter than the others but I will be continuing soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 8

“Alex?” Was called softly and the girl grumbled and rolled away from her girlfriend’s voice, “Come on, baby girl. Please?”

“If I don’t get up you can’t leave,” The girl pouted out and Astra sat down on the bed behind her.

“You’re right. I can’t leave without seeing my favorite face,” She reached out and ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, “Please, sweetheart. I hate this too, but I have to go,” She murmured. Alex huffed and finally rolled over and looked up at the woman.

“I hate this,” Alex said softly as she reached for Astra’s hand and twined their fingers together, “I really, truly hate this, baby.”

“I know,” Astra leaned forward and pressed her lips to Alex’s forehead gently, “I know,” She nodded and rested their foreheads together, “I don’t love the distance either, Lexie. I much prefer you close enough to touch,” Alex kissed the end of her nose and sat up slowly before crawling towards the woman and placing herself in her lap. Astra held her tightly as Alex clung to her.

“Can I just drop out?” Astra laughed and shook her head.

“Absolutely not,” She kissed the side of Alex’s head, “You’ll get your degree, you’ll decide on a grad school or a job or whatever your little heart desires, and we’ll continue to make this work. No matter how it comes out. Hear me?”

“I love you,” Alex mumbled into her hair a moment later and Astra buried her own face into brunette hair.

“I love you, sweetheart. I love you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex and Kara had moved back into their apartment the next day after making the drive back to campus.

“What am I going to do without you next year?” Was asked from the living room as Alex finished up unpacking her things in her room. She laughed.

“Move in with Cat?” She suggested playfully as she sat the picture of she and Astra on the beach from the month before on her night stand.

“Okay, both of my parents would kill me?” Kara said and Alex laughed as she made her way towards her best friend.

“You’ll be twenty-three. And I mean, they can’t possibly think this is still a fling right? It’s been what? Two years?” Kara nodded after a moment and shrugged.

“Maybe,” She said thoughtfully, “What are you doing next year?” Alex grimaced in response, “That bad?”

“I can’t make a decision to save my life. Grad school? I don’t know. Job? I have no clue? Here? There? Somewhere in between? It’s all a mess and nothing is jumping out at me and nothing makes me want to say ‘yes, this is what I want for me’. I dunno,” She sighed and flopped down on the couch and Kara followed her a moment later and sat down beside her.

“And what does the other half think?” Alex laughed and shook her head.

“She won’t give me an opinion on anything. She keeps telling me to decide for myself and not to let her influence my choice. That I should decide on my own and not let others decide for me. But, I mean, I obviously want to be near her. I don’t know.”

“Okay, so here’s something you can make a decision on,” Alex raised her eyebrows in question, “Chinese or pizza?”

Alex was silent for a moment before muttering, “Both?”

oooOOooOOooo

“Miss Danvers?” Alex looked up at her counselor and realized that she’d been spinning her bracelet around her wrist.

“I’m so sorry. My mind is just not with me today. Could you repeat the question?” She asked politely and the woman nodded.

“I asked if you’d made any decisions for after graduation,” Alex sighed.

“I wish,” She mumbled out and the woman laughed.

“I get a lot of those. What are you juggling right now? Thoughts anyway?”

“Either grad school or the work force. But nothing’s grabbing my attention. You know?” She said softly and the woman nodded. 

“Something’s got your attention,” Alex furrowed her eyebrows and the woman gestured towards the bracelet on her wrist. The girl blushed, “Who’s that?”

“My girlfriend,” Alex said after a moment and the woman nodded.

“What about her? Does she influence your decision?”

“Well, she does but she doesn’t want to,” Alex said with a shrug and elaborated when the woman looked at her in question, “I mentioned moving closer to her to go to grad school or taking a job near her and she was adamant that she not hinder my education or my job choice. She made it perfectly clear that she did not want to be a part of my selection process and that we would make our relationship work no matter what,” Alex paused, “Why am I telling you this?”

The woman laughed, “Because you need to get it out and I’m an outsider,” Alex nodded after a moment, “Either way, she sounds like a keeper.”

“She is.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Hello?” Alex mumbled into the phone as she held it to her ear while she was elbow deep in the newest material she was testing out for prosthetics as part of her senior thesis.

“You’re busy. I’ll call later, sweetheart.”

“Oh no you don’t. I haven’t talked to you in two days. You’re not hanging up right now,” She said quickly so Astra wouldn’t end the call and heard the woman laugh, “It’s not a class anyway. It’s solo research. I’m fine.”

“And will this solo research take long?”

“I should be done within the hour. With this anyway. I have some more stuff to do but I’ll pick it back up on Monday,” She paused, “Why?”

“Oh, no reason,” Astra said playfully.

“Astra,” She said in a play warning tone and the woman laughed.

“Really. Kara just wanted to know if you wanted pot stickers,” Alex paused and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Are you here?” She asked after a moment.

“In the flesh,” Astra laughed out and Alex grinned widely.

“You’re so sneaky!” She exclaimed, “When did you get here?”

“How long have we been on the phone?”

“Ugh. I love you! I’ll be there as soon as I’m finished,” Alex said softly.

“Take your time, sweetheart. I’m here.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Astraaaaa,” Alex whined out over their skype call a few weeks later, “I need you here,” She pouted out as she laid down on her side and tilted the screen so she was still in view.

“Aleeeeex,” Astra said back playfully, “I want to be near you just as badly, baby girl. I promise you,” Alex watched her lay down on her side too before she looked back at the screen.

“I know,” She mumbled out, “I just miss you a lot,” She said softly, “Sorry. I know this is hard on you too, baby.”

“It’s okay, Lexie. I can let you whine at me,” She said teasingly and Alex rolled her eyes while smiling, “I miss you too, Alex. So much, sweetheart.”

“Alright. Tell me about your day or something. I need to hear your voice.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Yo, this came for you,” Was called out as Alex entered the apartment and barely had time to catch the box that was thrown at her.

“Thanks,” She looked up to see Kara in the kitchen, “What are you doing?”

“I’m attempting to make queso dip. I’m not great at it,” Alex laughed and shook her head before heading to her room. She pulled the packing paper off of the box and grinned at the familiar handwriting on the note attached.

“Alex,  
I love you, darling. And no matter how many miles are between us, that won’t change. I’ll hold you in my heart until I can hold you in my arms.  
Astra”

She opened the box with a smile on her face to find a circular shaped charm with the words, “Love knows no distance” on it. The girl felt tears fill her eyes and willed them away as she slipped the new charm onto her bracelet before picking her phone up and calling her girlfriend.

“Lexie,” Was her greeting and she grinned.

“I got the charm. I needed that today. Thank you.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex looked up at the tentative knock on her door in confusion. Kara didn’t knock, “Yeah?” The blonde opened her door and stepped in cautiously causing Alex to be even more confused, “What’s up, K?”

“Have you talked to aunt Astra today?” Kara attempted to sound casual.

“No, she hasn’t answered me. I think she’s working. Why?” Alex watched her best friend pause and glance around, “Kara,” She said as she stood and made her way to the girl, “What’s up?”

“Mom called,” Alex nodded, “There was an accident.”

oooOOooOOooo

Kara had driven them being that Alex was a mess. She’d tried to reassure her best friend over and over that Astra was probably fine but nothing was helping. She parked and watched Alex open her door with shaky hands and get out before following her. 

Alex hadn’t even changed out of what she had been wearing earlier and had paint splattered denim shorts on from some group project and a tank top which she’d thrown a hoodie on over while she was studying.

“Alex,” Kara called and the girl turned and faced her with a blank expression, “She’s going to be okay,” Alex just nodded after a moment and Kara looped their arms together to lead her into the hospital.

“Can I help you?” Was asked by the receptionist.

“Astra Inze,” Kara said while Alex looked around them. Kara knew she hated hospitals. She had ever since she was little.

“I can’t admit you to see her without confirmation from her emergency contact. Let me get in touch with her,” Kara nodded and thanked her as the woman picked a phone up and started speaking rapidly.

Alura appeared a moment later, spared a glance full of disdain towards Alex, and then turned her attention to Kara, “How is she?”

“I don’t know,” Alura said and Alex believed her to be telling the truth and not just saying so because she was standing there.

“Can we see her?” She tried again and Alura’s eyes flickered to Alex briefly.

“Only family is allowed back there,” Alura said smugly and Kara ground her teeth together while Alex just sighed next to her.

“You wouldn’t have said that just over a year ago, mom,” She said defiantly and was about to say more before Alex spoke softly beside her.

“Just go,” Was mumbled out and Kara looked over at her.

“What? No,” Alex just nodded, “But you hate hospitals.”

“I’ll get over it,” She said and Kara finally, after a little more prodding, left her side and followed Alura down the hallway.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had taken a seat in one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs hours ago. Kara had come back out after a while to update her. She was now asleep next to Alex with her head propped on her best friend’s shoulder.

According to Kara, Astra had wrecked her motorcycle. She had a pretty bad road rash over the side of her left leg. What was troubling, was that she had come in with a concussion but after falling asleep, hadn’t woken up. She had swelling and pressure which had been alleviated but she hadn’t woken up yet.

Alex sat stoically, refusing to let her emotions get the best of her. She looked up when Alura stepped into the room and her gaze focused on Kara sound asleep against her.

“Don’t you two have class tomorrow?” Was asked loudly enough to wake Kara and she sat up and bit her lip.

“Yeah?” She said hesitantly and Alura made a gesture meaning for them to go. Kara turned to face Alex who had focused her attention on her hands in her lap and wouldn’t look up at her.

“Go,” She said softly.

“I can’t leave you. I drove us here, A,” Alex shrugged in response.

“I’ll get an uber,” She said.

“It’s a three hour drive,” Alex shrugged.

“I’ll figure it out, K. Go, you have a test tomorrow.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You can’t keep doing this you know?” Alex looked up at the night nurse who’d quickly inserted herself into Alex’s life.

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve barely moved in three days,” The girl said but held out the cup of coffee that she’d brought Alex anyway. Alex took it and thanked her, “I don’t see why you can’t go back there anyway. We lifted the family thing?”

“Her emergency contact won’t consent,” Alex mumbled.

“Ooh, do I smell a story?” Alex laughed for the first time in the past three days and looked at the woman.

“Fine. Sit down,” She groaned and the nurse squealed and sat down across from her, “So you’ve seen Astra, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Good job with that one by the way. Cute,” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Which means you think the same thing about the other one?”

“Nah, she’s got this air about her I can’t quite pick out. I don’t like it,” Alex smirked.

“Good,” She took a sip of her coffee, “That one is Alura. She’s my best friend’s mother,” The nurse, Emma, nodded after a moment with a little shrug, “And she hates the fact that we’re in a relationship. I don’t know what about it she hates. The age difference, the fact that she watched me grow up, something else. I have no clue.”

“She sounds like a dick,” Alex barked out a laugh then and just nodded.

“Okay, yeah. Sure,” She giggled again, “And she’s more or less shut the two of us out of any and everything. She won’t talk to Astra, she hates me. She’s a real pain in the ass.”

“Sounds like it. Why is she still the emergency contact?”

“I guess Ash forgot to change it. She’s pretty busy most of the time,” Emma nodded, “I swear I’m never letting her on that bike again.”

“Accidents happen,” Alex shrugged, “Would she listen to you?”

“I think if she thought I was serious she probably would. We agree on most things,” Alex bit her lip and busied herself with the coffee in front of her, “This is the longest I’ve gone without talking to her.”

“You’ve been pretty calm throughout all this,” Emma said hesitantly.

“Alura feeds on anger. She loves for me to get mad so she doesn’t look like such a bad guy after she does whatever she does.”

“Yeah, she’s a dick.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You look like hell,” Alex looked up with a glare on her face to see her favorite night nurse.

“Thanks,” She said sarcastically and the woman giggled.

“You wanna see your girl?” She asked casually and Alex looked at her sharply.

“I didn’t think I was allowed?”

“Well, I’m nosey,” Alex nodded slowly, “And whoever brought her in put her clothes and belongings in a bag and I was moving them and her locket caught my eye,” Alex just nodded again, “And, well,” She opened her hand and held it necklace out to Alex who took it and held it tightly, “I showed it to my Head Nurse and he thinks that her locket is good enough. If you want to see her, you can see her.”

“Even with Alura?”

“She’s gone for the night,” Alex was on her feet the next moment and Emma laughed and lead her down the hallway and stopped outside of a room, “She’s in there.”

“Thank you so much,” Alex said genuinely and the girl waved her off.

“Don’t mention it, kid,” Alex smiled and watched her walk away before pushing the door open and stepping inside. She stopped after the door closed behind her and stared for a long moment.

If she didn’t know better, she would swear Astra was just sleeping. Her face was relaxed and Alex couldn’t see any injuries. She made her way to the side of the bed quietly and gently reached out and touched her hair, “God, I miss you,” She finally said. And after four days, she broke and she cried and sobbed.

“You’d better wake up. Because I’m going to kill you if you don’t,” She said quietly as she spotted a chair and pulled it close to the bed and took a seat, “And, just so you know, you’re not getting back on that bike,” She said and wiped at her face harshly, “Jeez, I love you so much, Astra.”

She looked down at the locket still in her hand and popped it open. Inside was the picture of her that she’d seen before but in the other side, Astra had added a picture of the two of them on the beach that she guessed Kara or someone had taken. They were in the water holding hands with their backs to the camera and the sun was setting in front of them. She felt more tears slip down her cheeks as she closed the locket back and slipped it around her neck.

“You don’t get to leave me. I’m giving you two more days of rest, Inze. And then I expect my Astra back.”

oooOOooOOooo

When Astra woke, she was disoriented and opened her eyes to bright lights only to close them again quickly. She could feel a familiar weight in her hand and opened her eyes again and looked to her right to see Alex sat in a chair staring out of the window at the rising sun.

“What the hell are you wearing?” The girl jumped before a blinding smile broke out on her face and she leaned forward.

“You’re awake,” She cried and Astra watched in alarm as tears rolled down her face and reached up to wipe them away.

“Yeah. Again, what are you wearing?” Alex laughed and shot her a look.

“Not all of us were given that lovely thing they call a dress,” She laughed, “I bought it in the gift shop when the overnight bag Kara brought me decided it didn’t have any more clean clothes,” She looked down at the hospital shirt and sweatpants combination and shrugged, “More importantly, you’re awake and I need to tell Emma.”

“Who’s Emma?”

“The night nurse,” She said before making her way out of the room and Astra could hear her running down the hallway before Alex was tugging a sleepy looking red head into the room, “See.”

“I thought you were messing with me to be honest, kid,” Alex rolled her eyes and Emma stepped closer to Astra and checked her vitals.

“Your girlfriend’s a pain in the ass,” She said sweetly as she stepped back and Alex glared at her.

“Me? I was perfectly content to sit in that waiting room in silence. You’re the one who had to bug the hell out of me.”

“You needed a decent night’s sleep. Excuse me for being a nice person,” She said playfully as she left the room. Alex turned back to Astra and felt tears well up in her eyes again.

“Jeez, you don’t cry this much. How long was I out?” Alex laughed a watery laugh as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Four fucking days, Astra,” She said with a glare and Astra grimaced.

“I’m sorry?”

“God, how did we get to you apologizing for this?” Alex laughed out and her girlfriend reached for her hand and gripped it tightly, “What do you remember?”

“I remember that idiot pulling out in front of me and me swerving to miss him and the ambulance getting there. And then this,” She said with a shrug, “Did you say you sat in the waiting room?”

“Yeah, your sister wouldn’t let me back here,” Alex said with disdain and felt Astra tense, “It’s fine,” She checked the time, “She’ll probably be here later today,” Astra grimaced.

“I need to update my contact information,” Alex nodded in agreement, “How are you back here now then?” Alex laughed and pulled the locket out from under her shirt and over her head before holding it out.

“Emma’s nosey, but that one worked in my favor,” Astra nodded and slipped the necklace back on, “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” She said softly.

“And by the way, you have got to buy a car. You’re so not getting back on that bike.”

“Aleeeex,” She whined out.

“I mean it. Something with a steel frame too,” Astra giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Both,” Alex raised an eyebrow, “I keep my bike and I’ll buy a car for longer trips, stuff that isn’t in town,” Alex stared for a moment before sighing.

“Fine. But I have to approve the damn car. You need a tank or something.”

“Oooh, that would be pretty cool actually,” Alex laughed and shook her head before leaning forward and kissing Astra soundly. She felt a hand tangle in her hair and could feel the tension draining from her body.

“Break it up,” Alex rolled her eyes as she pulled back and looked at Emma, “We need to go over how to keep that road burn clean and then you can be discharged,” Astra sat up happily then and Alex rolled her eyes, “I also brought you these,” She held up a clip board and Astra reached for it and laughed.

“Thank you,” She said as Alex glanced down and saw the emergency contact change forms.

oooOOooOOooo

Astra had gotten dressed in the clothes she had been in when they’d brought her in and Alex was stood next to her watching her like she might break at any moment.

“Alex, it’s road burn. I’m not broken. Stop that,” She said as she tapped the girl’s nose and Alex laughed after a moment and accepted Astra’s hand when it tangled with her own, “Now can we go please?”

“Cab’s outside,” Astra nodded. And they started towards the door.

“Wait a minute,” Alex looked up at her, “You’ve missed four days of school?”

“Oops,” Alex had hoped that would slip her mind, “Yes, but it’s not like I could have focused anyway. I needed to be here. Let me have this,” Astra stared hard at her before relaxing.

“Fine. I would have done the same thing. But I would have punched Alura,” Alex just laughed in response and they headed towards the elevator. Alex pulled an arm around Astra’s waist as they waited and the woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “I love you, Lexie,” Alex looked up to reply when a gasp was heard from the elevator and pulled their attention, “And you. I have a bone to pick with you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alura said indignantly.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Astra stepped into the elevator with her sister and pulled Alex with her. The doors closed and the girl glanced nervously between the two of them, “I know you’re a cold hearted bitch. I know that you hate me and you probably hate her too. But dammit, Alura! You know that this is a relationship. You know that. And you know you should have let her back there,” Astra was fired up, “What if Z was hurt and someone wouldn’t let you see him?” She’d always called her brother in law Zorel through high school and had shortened to Z when they’d gotten married.

“That’s not the same,” Alura said evenly and Astra tugged Alex’s hand and pulled her to her side.

“It is the same,” She practically snarled and the elevator doors opened a moment later. Alex swallowed and gently pulled Astra’s hand. The woman followed her willingly and Alex glanced back to see Alura watching them walk away with an unreadable look on her face.

The cab ride to Astra’s home was silent and Alex watched Astra stare blankly out of the window. She didn’t know how hard it was to fight with a sibling like that. Let alone a twin. Someone you’d shared everything with your entire life. 

After entering the house, she gently pulled Astra into her arms and ran her hands over her back gently, “I’m so sorry, Ash.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Maybe not. But she’s your sister, baby. I’m still sorry,” Astra nodded against her after a moment, “Also, probably not the best time, but,” She laughed, “Your middle name was listed on your charts.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did,” She smirked, “Astra Noelle,” She laughed as her girlfriend groaned.

oooOOooOOoo

Alex had spent the weekend with Astra being that it was Thursday afternoon when they made it back to her home and Alex figured she’d already missed a week anyway.

She was sat cross legged on Astra’s counter with a mug of coffee between her hands on Sunday morning when her girlfriend finally came down the stairs only wearing a pair of panties and a white t-shirt. Her hair was mussed from sleep and her face was gorgeous and free of makeup.

“Okay, so you know how you take pictures of me constantly,” Astra looked up at her from where she had bent to grab the orange juice out of her fridge and raised an eyebrow.

“I do no such thing,” Alex shot her a look, “I absolutely do the thing,” She said and Alex laughed, “Why?”

“Because I need pictures of you like that,” She gestured towards the woman who looked down at herself before looking back up in amusement, “Please?”

Astra rolled her eyes, “Whatever,” She motioned the girl to follow her and briefly explained how to work her camera to her before Alex was grinning at her from her usual place behind the camera.

“Smile.”

oooOOooOOooo

“I’m going to have to be cheesy and buy a locket too,” Alex commented as she flipped through the pictures on Astra’s camera later. The woman was sat behind her with Alex between her legs and her back to the woman’s front.

“Hey, you like that locket.”

“Just because I like it doesn’t make it less cheesy, sweetheart,” She tilted her head back and kissed Astra’s pouting lips, “I love you,” She said as she pecked her lips again, “I love you,” She said playfully and kissed her nose, “I love you,” She got up and faced the woman who was laughing now and kissed her forehead, “I love you,” She kissed her cheek, “I love you,” The other cheek, “I,” She pecked her lips, “Love,” Kiss, “You,” Kiss.

“You’re fucking adorable,” Astra said through her laughs as she pulled Alex back down into her lap now facing her, “And I love you too, Lexie Kate,” Alex glared for that and Astra smirked at her, “You’re my everything. My heart belongs to you and you’ve completely ruined me. I’ll never look at anyone the way I look at you. I’ll never think about loving anyone else. You’re it for me, baby girl. I’m all in,” She said softly as Alex twirled a curl around her fingers and listened intently.

“Astra, you’ve completely ruined me too, baby. I’m all yours, forever and no one nor nothing can change that,” She smirked, “I’m all in too, Ash. I’m all in.”


End file.
